


UT!Sans Meets UF!Papyrus

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universes, Gen, Underfell Doggo - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Saves and Resets, papyrus(undertale) - Freeform, sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: Just what the title says.





	UT!Sans Meets UF!Papyrus

I’m wondering real quick if the fanfic needs to be a character/reader fic? if not, my characters are UT Sans and UF Papyrus; the prompt/scenario is UT!Sans getting sent over to Underfell by accident after both universe reset at the same time. if it has to be a character/reader, my characters are UT Sans and nonbinary reader; scenario is the reader coming out to Sans as nonbinary and what his reaction is. Thanks so much! @ [mighty-atom-of-the-stars](http://mighty-atom-of-the-stars.tumblr.com/)  

(that is the question that was asked. Tumblr freaked and got rid of it but I copied before hand so GO MOD AWESOME plus no editing to tag later-mod awesome) 

“Where am I?” Sans wondered aloud. This place looked like his sentry station but seemed … off, like it was his place but at the same time it wasn’t.He looks around when he notices Doggo approaching … only it’s not HIS Doggo.

“RED! I’M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!” Doggo barked angrily, genuinely trying to kill Sans. So of course, He teleported to his house. Only to run into Edge.

“BROTHER YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR STATION RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE YOU NOT THERE!?!??!?!” Edge snapped loudly.

Sans flinches back and calmly asks why edge called him brother. Edge stops and stares at Sans before realizing that this was in fact, NOT HIS BROTHER. Both Sans and Edge are confused as why Sans was here. They sit down on the couch and talk, trading questions and answers when they can. Edge and Sans both decide that they have to get him back to his on universe and get Red back here.

“Do you have the Lab downstairs too? I think we could use it now.” Sans asked.

“Yes, we do have the Lab downstairs. Give me a moment to get the keys to it.” Edge responded and left to do just that.

Sans sighed and went down to the locked Lab to wit for this weird opposite of his brother. Edge returns and the two of them get Sans back home with ease. Although Red was kinda upset about leaving such a nice place he was happy to go home. Edge and Sans end up exchaging Phone Numbers and talk about timelines, resets and their general lives. (neither one bother questioning how it works or why the phone keeps the other’s number when one of them reset, they just enjoy talking to someone who understands.)  

The End.

( I don’t think this is what you wanted but I tried my best. Sorry!)


End file.
